Obscure clarté
by Val Estrwel
Summary: L'ombre plongée dans les ténèbres est en proie à une solitude et se dit que la réalité est loin du bonheur. La lumière, elle, a un certain remord où retentit alors une sonnerie de téléphone. Que se passera-t-il ?
1. En l'absence de lumière

**Titre** : Osbcure clarté

 ** **Rating** ** : K

 **Paring** : Aokuro (légers)

 **Note** : Cette fanfiction est assez spéciale, à vrai dire assez étrange écrit dans une période tout aussi étrange. C'est principalement des verts écrit à l'écoute d'un clip sur Kuroko et Aomine. Si vous le pouvez, lisez l'histoire en même temps, cela me ferait beaucoup plaisir. C'est disponible sur youtube, voici la fin du lien à simplement mettre après le lien youtube.

watch?v=J0Ah5WUFnhs&index=31&list=PLG2Bu48K44l2Jkvu5iqNjccJ9zzsnHObn

La fanfiction se compose de deux partie + un épilogue déjà tous écris et corrigés donc pas de soucis de côté là.

 **Note** **pour ceux qui suivent Kuroko no Birthday, aux autres elle est inutile** : Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ceux qui suivent mon recueil que j'ai laissé en suspens pendant un bon moment. En réalité, mon inspiration en ce moment n'y est plus du tout tourné. J'ai commencé un bref début malheureusement beaucoup trop pessimiste qui ne correspond pas à mon idée de base donc vite supprimé. Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais je ferai un effort pour la terminer avant la fin de l'année.

Merci infiniment à Kurochin pour avoir écrit le résumé que tout simplement je n'aurai pu faire mieux.

* * *

 **En l'Absence de Lumière...**

.

Une journée habituelle

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . ... .

 _Dans le soleil de bon matin,_

 _La classe s'endort, solitaire,_

 _Baigné d'un souvenir lointain_

 _Habité du passé amer._

. . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . .

 _L'écume de son sourire_

 _S'évanouit sur le sable_

 _La mémoire friable_

 _Une promesse sans avenir._

. . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . ... . . .

 **Boum, Boum, Boum.**

. .. . . . .. .. . .. .. ... .. .. ...

 _Sans doute, plus jamais,_

 _Je n'entendrais cette mélodie_

 _Ni ses éclats de rire, ironie_

 _À celui que j'admirais._

 _... ... . . .. . . .. ... ._

 _Ma main reste douloureusement tendue_

 _Essayant d'atteindre une amitié perdue,_

 _En vain, la traîtresse cherche une ombre_

 _Dont la lumière disparue sombre._

. . .. **Biip**. .. ...

. ... ... . **Biip**

. . .. . **Biip**. .. ... .

.. . .. . . . .. .. **Biip**

. . . .. **Biip**. .. . . .

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide.

.. . ... .. . .. .. .. . ..

 _Tout aurait été plus simple_

 _Si mes sentiment_ _s'estompaient_

 _Pareil à cette douce neige_

 _Bien trop immaculée_

 _Pour que je puisse y toucher_

 _Sans risquer de m'aveugler_

 _Tel un avide papillon de nuit_

 _Brûlant indécemment ébloui._

 _.. . . . . . .. . ... ... .. . ..._

 **Clic.**

Sursaut.

 _Le regret inonde l'incompréhension mélangée au déni dont la peur se propage._

"Le numéro…"

 _Le soulagement déçu ricane à l'éphémère courage ou plutôt à la folie d'un rêve éveillé._

"... que vous venez de joindre n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore."

 **Biiip !**

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge asséchée nouée de fierté que seules les larmes trahissent.


	2. L'ombre décède dans les ténèbres

**Note** : Parfois, je me demande si ce que j'écris est un minimum compréhensible. Je voudrais tellement que les émotions qui m'ont traversé quand j'ai écrit ses mots, vous les ressentiez également. Ce serez la meilleur des récompenses.

* * *

 **L'Ombre décède dans les Ténèbres.**

.

Une journée habituelle

... .. . .. . . .. . .. . . .. .

 _Dans une solitude vide_

 _De sens et de vérité_

 _Les jours se mutilent,_

 _Absents de réalité._

 _. . . . .. .. .. . .. . . .._

 _Ce monde continue à tourner_

 _Dans son injustice inégalée_

 _Où l'attachement futile_

 _Naît des cicatrices indélébiles._

 _. .. . .. . . . . .. . . .. .. . ._

 **VrrrouuVrrrouuVrrrouu**

Un soupir lâché. Le regard azur dériva nonchalamment jusqu'au portable, source du boucan. L'écran brillait intensément dans la pénombre de la lune pleine.

Appel en cours - Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine écouta silencieusement le téléphone résonné d'un vrombissement grave en restant immobile, fixé sur un avenir incertain mêlé de remords.

Le bruit mourut comme il était apparu, d'une singularité étrangère. Le songe d'un passé naïvement heureux aujourd'hui amer lui procura de douloureuses émotions haïssables.

 _Pourquoi rêve ne rime pas avec bonheur ?_

. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . .

 _Peu importe ta lumière,_

 _De nuance des plus clairs,_

 _Car aucune ne dépasse_

 _La mienne, ton abysse._

 _. . .. . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. ._

 _Cette vérité mensongère,_

 _À l'obsession nommée amour_

 _Je l'espérais pour toujours_

 _Bien qu'elle fût passagère._

 _. . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . ._

1 message vocal de Kuroko Tetsuya

Les yeux se durcirent aux tremblements légers des doigts accrochant le téléphone allumé. La faiblesse de ce moment n'avait pas d'importance face à lui.

La neige tombait dehors sous un ciel grisâtre. Si seulement pouvait-elle recouvrir tous les sentiments habitant la Terre.

. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. .

 _Ton absence est rien qu'un passé_

 _Oublié dans les affres du mirage_

 _D'un rêve probablement idéalisé_

 _À travers l'illusion et les âges._

 _. . . . .. . . . . .. .. .. . . .. . ._

 _Et je continue de marcher_

 _Sur l'infini chemin destiné,_

 _D'un court lendemain,_

 _A relié un jour le tien._

 _. . . . . . .. .. .. . . .. ._

Aomine appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Peut-être regretterait-il son action puérile vide de sens ? Peut-être commettait-il une erreur irréparable ? Peut-être devait-il tout de suite raccrocher tant qu'il était encore temps ?

Peut-être.

Mais le désir seul d'entendre sa voix était trop fort et la personne au bout du fil décrocha.


	3. Épilogue

**Note** : A Kurochin qui sans elle, cet épilogue n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Au prochain écrit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilo** **g** **ue**

Pour s'empêcher de se triturer les doigts et regarder toutes les vingts secondes l'heure sur son portable, Aomine les enfonça dans les poches larges de son baggy. Il contempla le ciel clair dénué d'un quelconque nuage, le soleil tout juste réveillé.

Dans les alentours du parc désert, la nature émergeait doucement tandis que les coureurs du matin faisaient leur footing accompagné pour la plupart d'un chien.

Un soupir sortit, désespéré. Satsuki n'avait pas tort parfois de le traiter de Ahomine. Quelle idée de venir avec deux heures d'avance ? Sérieusement, il ressemblait à toutes ses filles amoureuses qu'il trouvait terriblement collantes et ennuyeuses.

Et puis, pourquoi se berçait-il d'espoir ? Tout juste avaient-ils convenu un rendez-vous pour s'expliquer. Rien ne montrait qu'ils allaient se réconcilier et retraîner ensemble comme avant. Au mieux, ils pourraient se séparer en bon terme.

Le vent frais du matin qui auparavant le laissait insensible lui fit frissonner. C'était stupide de sa part de l'attendre dans le froid si tôt.

Aomine se leva du banc, reprenant ses esprits. Sûrement allait-il faire un tour dans une salle de jeux vidéo ou une cd-thèque pour penser à autre chose. Beaucoup moins malsain que ce qu'il faisait.

Ses pensées l'abandonnèrent instantanément lorsqu'il aperçut une touffe de cheveux bleu clair s'ébouriffait au loin. Emmitouflé dans une épaisse écharpe, Kuroko fit un sourire timide.

À l'instant figé, Aomine lui rendit un sourire éclatant où les doutes précédents furent vite envolés par un zéphyr matinal.

~Fin~


End file.
